


Revelation

by Jeni182



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andreil, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182
Summary: Just some soft Andreil sex :)





	Revelation

Here's the thing about Neil and Andrew and sex.

It was a revelation every. single. time.

It was somehow always new, even when it was old. It was a marvel and a wonder and a whispered _‘thank you’_ that this was even happening. That it was even possible.

For Andrew, it was relief and it was healing. He just assumed he’d never be able to have a normal sexual relationship. He just assumed he’d go from Roland to Roland, finding hookups in men that knew how to listen and could keep their hands to themselves. He just assumed.

That the hands of someone else.

Anyone else.

Would always be  
_hurt._

Would always be  
_pain._

Would always be  
_trauma._

But Neil’s hands were not. Neil’s hands were healing. They were on him now. Fingertips made their way slowly up Andrew’s chest. Shaking slightly. Not from fear or nerves, but from _want_. Because they had done this so many times now, so many moments like this wrapped up together until they were one being. But it was still.

Still a revelation.

Goosebumps were left in the wake of Neil’s fingertips and Andrew shuddered where he hovered over Neil. One arm holding him up and rocking his hips slowly against Neil’s. This is how this happened most often. It would start out innocent enough, but it would turn into both of their bodies taking over.

Instinct.

Sometimes this rutting against each other was enough. Sometimes, like right now, the feeling of need.

The feeling of _desperation_.

The feeling of _surrender_.

Was too much to ignore. So they did not ignore it. Andrew reached for the last bit of fabric on Neil’s body, separating them from each other. He searched Neil’s face and it said yes. Because now they were beyond words. Now they were grown with a home and a life and a trust so deep they didn’t need to speak.

_Yes._

Andrew started to slide the fabric from Neil’s hips, and Neil raised up so Andrew could remove it easier. Andrew loved this part. This little rise of hips that Neil did every time they were in this spot. It never faltered, and it never failed, and it always sent a line of heat.

Straight to Andrew’s cock.

It did not take long for Neil to reciprocate and for Andrew to find himself just as naked. This was better. This was right. This was how they fit together best.

Skin to skin and nothing but hot breath between them.

Andrew kissed Neil’s mouth then. Kissed Neil’s neck. Kissed Neil’s shoulder. And down.

_Down, down, down_.

Until he reached the apex of Neil’s thighs and the object of his perusal. Neil was already hard and sensitive, and Andrew took the opportunity to blow on his cock, just to watch it twitch.

Neil hissed. Andrew grinned.

“You’ve always been such a fucking tease, Andrew.”

He was not wrong.

Andrew wrapped a hand around his partner’s cock and stroked it slowly.He put his mouth on the head and almost groaned at the salty taste of precum there. Neil ran fingers through his hair and pulled lightly, wanting Andrew to take more. So Andrew did.

He lowered his mouth until he had taken Neil’s entire length, and Neil’s knees came up on either side of him. He moaned Andrew’s name and fucked up into Andrew’s mouth, just slightly. Andrew moved. Up and down, he took Neil to the back of his throat and then back up again to suckle on his head. Neil’s breaths were coming in sharp pants and Andrew didn’t know how long he could last, just listening to it.

He reached to grab the bottle of lube that was being kept safe under a pillow, and slicked his fingers without releasing Neil’s cock from his mouth. Neil let out a soft _‘fuck’_ at the sound of the cap unsnapping, and widened his legs as much as he could to give Andrew more room.

Andrew took his mouth from Neil with a wet pop, and replaced his mouth with his hand. He ran a slick finger from the tip of Neil’s cock all the way down his perineum and stayed there for a moment. Teasing. Neil let out a soft whine and Andrew watched in satisfaction as his toes curled into the bedsheets.

Satisfied that Neil was on edge, Andrew circled his entrance one. Twice. Again and again until Neil was try to shift his hips to force Andrew in.

“Patience,” Andrew said.

“No,” Neil replied.

So Andrew pushed his finger in, past Neil’s rim and into his body. Into his tight heat.

Andrew always watched for it. Always waited for it with an eagerness that felt like receiving a gift.

_There._

There. Neil bit his lip. He brought one corner into his mouth and he bit down hard. Somehow, this was always Andrew’s favorite part. Maybe because he knew this was the part where things got really good. When that plump lip disappeared behind a hint of teeth, when Andrew had to resist the urge to surge up and bite it himself.

_Yes._

Things were getting good.

Andrew added a second finger. And then a third. And then Neil was fucking himself onto Andrew’s hand and Andrew knew it was time. Before they both ended this too early, it was time.

He pulled his fingers from Neil’s body and wrapped them around his cock. He didn’t move it. Didn’t stroke. For just a moment he allowed himself to add his own cock to his hand, and push up into it. He loved this because it felt fucking amazing, but he also loved seeing them next to each other.

Andrew was not circumcised. Neil was. Neil’s skin was darker than Andrew’s pale tones. Neil was a bit longer, but Andrew was thicker. Dark gold hair met dark auburn hair and the resulting mix was a gorgeous palette that Andrew liked to study when he had time like this.

He moved again and his own grunts joined Neil’s moans. He finally released them both and turned Neil onto his side. He laid down behind him, and Neil lifted his leg slightly, giving Andrew access and trying to hurry him along. Andrew took his cock in hand and pushed into his partner.

_S l o w l y._

Neil tried to bury his moan into the pillow, but Andrew would not let him.

“ _Let me hear you_ ,” he whispered into Neil’s neck.

So Neil did. He let out a desperate sound with each thrust of Andrew’s hips and Andrew memorized them again and again. He wrapped an arm around Neil’s waist and slowed his pace. Neil put a hand on top of his and laced their fingers together, squeezing.

Andrew made it last. He moved slow inside of Neil. Feeling his walls wrap around his cock lovingly. It was like coming home. It was warm and safe here, with Neil. And the fact that Andrew could feel warm and safe at all?

_A revelation._

Neil dragged the hand he was holding to his mouth and took two of Andrew’s fingers inside, sucking them lightly and moaning around them. This isn’t fair, Andrew thought. How was he supposed to make this last when Neil did things like flick his tongue over his fingers like it was the head of his cock? Andrew gave a hard thrust of his hips in retaliation. Neil yelled and let go of Andrew’s hand.

Andrew took that hand and moved it.

_Down, down down._

Until he reached the apex of Neil’s thighs and the object of his perusal. He took Neil’s heavy and leaking cock into his hand and stroked lazily. Neil started alternating between thrusting up into Andrew’s hand and back onto his cock, buried deep in his ass. He was close.

Andrew was close, too.

He buried his face in Neil’s neck and kissed there. Kissed his shoulder. Put his forehead in the last spot he kissed, gripped Neil tighter in his hand, and moved.

Quicker, now.

_Faster, hurry_.

It’s coming, it’s _coming_. Andrew can’t hold it back and Neil can’t either. And right before Andrew loses all sense, Neil comes in his hand. Andrew kept stroking him, the cum now a lubricant, just so he could hear Neil scream. Just so he can hear Neil call his name over and over as he spilled himself inside.

He emptied himself inside of Neil, and he felt him clench. His body’s desperate attempt to keep Andrew close. Andrew did not go anywhere. He wanted to stay inside, too.

They lay together, panting. Andrew’s cock softening inside of Neil and Neil’s cock softening in Andrew’s hand. Andrew kissed the back of his neck again and closed his eyes, just for a moment.

Because it was a revelation. every. single. time.

 


End file.
